


Snowflakes

by Lost_Theories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The problem is the snow won't pack properly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Snow fell gently, flakes catching in Erik's dark hair. Laughing he packed another snowball. Charles ducked as it sailed over his head.

"Missed again!" Charles called out teasingly and bent to scoop some snow.

"The problem is the snow won't pack properly." Erik threw another to demonstrate his point.

Charles bounded over, snow in hand. "No, but it is perfect for a white-wash."

Jumping on Erik, they toppled over into the powdery white and struggled for a few minutes before Charles gave up and relaxed on top of Erik.

"Charles, I can't breathe."

The telepath rolled onto his back next to Erik. After a few minutes the dark haired man began waving his arms and legs.

"Snow angels, Charles."

The other man grinned and began to copy Erik's movements. Stopping, Erik stood and surveyed his work. Bending, he pulled Charles up and they stood together, looking at the imprints in the snow.

"They're beautiful." Charles breathed.

"So are you." Erik kissed Charles, snowflakes melting on their eyelashes.


End file.
